How To Let Him Down Easy
by RinaBear8
Summary: All vikings are stubborn but none so much as Snotlout! How is Astrid supposed to tell this confident, full of himself viking that she just isn't interested? Will she even have the guts to tell him?


**A/N: I do not own any of this, just borrowing the characters :D**

It was a normal day in Berk, maybe just a bit more muddy than usual. The sun was shining overhead though none of the Vikings below could feel it.

A teenage boy Viking was tromping through the swampy hills, a confident sort of swagger about him. This boy's name was Snotlout. Snotlout was known for being arrogant, over confident, and pig-headed. Though he was probably most known for trying to impress Astrid for as long as anyone can remember.

You might ask yourself why Astrid wasn't wooed by his charms and good looks. I'll tell you why. A small, red haired, uncoordinated boy who no one ever expected to be a Viking –much less the Son of the Chief– and this boy's name was Hiccup and he'd already stolen Astrid's heart. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III to be exact.

Hiccup also happened to be Snotlout's cousins, surprising as that may be. Snotlout was nothing like Hiccup. For the cousin of the scrawny red head was tall, violent, barbaric, dark haired, and muscular. Though the thing that made them so very different is, most likely, the face that Hiccup was so smart and sensitive.

Now back to the tale at hand. As stated before Snotlout was wandering off in the hills. In face he was only muddying himself up in the marshy atmosphere was because he'd heard a certain blonde, brave, courageous, and astounding female Viking was out here somewhere. Astrid.

Astrid was actually not that far from Snotlout, off sharpening her axe and polishing her shield. A smart Viking would've known to stay away and not disturb her. Snotlout isn't very smart.

A few moments later Snotlout noticed Astrid a couple yards away from him. He waltzed on up with a charming grin on his face.

"Why hey there," said Snotlout as he sat next to Astrid on her rock. "What's a girl like you doing up here alone?"

Astrid blinked and stared at him. She'd come here alone to think and fix her weapons. "Snotlout, why are _you_ here?" she asked. "I'm just polishing my shield," Astrid said sounding quite annoyed.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid," he said resting a hand on her knees, "you don't have to keep playing this game."

Astrid stared at him with a mixture of confusion and a what-is-wrong-with-you look. She pushed away his hand. "Playing what game?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Snotlout casually put his arm around her when Astrid rejected the touch of the knee. "We all know you're in some kind of phase what with Hiccup and…you know," said Snotlout gesturing to the empty air. "But you can have me!" he exclaimed. "You can have a real Viking. Don't forget my dashing good looks," he told her, turning his head so Astrid got a profile view.

Astrid scowled and shrugged his arm off before punching Snotlout's shoulder. "Hiccup is a Viking, Snotlout. I think Hiccup looks perfectly fine."

Snotlout rubbed his shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. But Hiccup has just finally become useful unlike me who's been an asset to the community for ages. Hiccup was just a nuisance!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "But he isn't anymore and that's all the matters." She bit her lip, trying to decide how to tell Snotlout that she wouldn't go with him even if she weren't with Hiccup.

Snotlout sighed, getting more frustrated with Astrid by the minute. All he wanted was for her to wake up and see he was a _much better choice_ than Hiccup.

"Fine," said Snotlout, clearly annoyed, "but at least let me kiss you so you'll know what you're missing." He puckered up his lips and leaned towards Astrid.

Astrid's eyes grew wide and she pushed him away, disgust clearly on her face.

"Uh, no thanks," she mumbled. Her bluntness had evaporated and the feeling of having a Snotlout-try-to-kiss-you disturbance replaced it.

"Look, Snotlout, I just wouldn't really go out with–" She was cut off when Ruffnut walked past, probably searching for Tuffnut. They were never seen without each other despite always fighting.

Snotlout stared at Ruffnut. "Yeah, whatever, Astrid," he said sounding distracted. "See you later."

With that Snotlout got off the rock where he moments before tried to kiss Astrid.

"Hey, Ruffnut! Wait up!" he called, running up to her. Snotlout finally had his eyes on another girl.

Astrid blinked, looking a little shocked. "Guess that took care of itself…" she mumbled to herself, though felt a little offended it only took Ruffnut to steer Snotlout away.


End file.
